FireHeart : A Naruto Fanfic
by Jenneh15
Summary: The story of Suki Hitotsu as she goes through the everyday life of a ninja with a demon inside her - a phoenix.


**-- I --**

A dull sound of wood dragging against ground could be heard in the wee hours of the morning in Konoha.

A wooden walking stick was emitting the sound, the staff being drug behind a tired looking traveler.

The person stopped to rest, slouching over, clinging to their walking stick.

This person was a girl, and she seemed to have travelled a while, and without rest.

Her crystal-blue eyes were hooded by sleep-deprived eyelids, growing heavier with exhaust. Dark circles occupied her lower eyelids - another sign of sleep deprivation. She was rather pale, as if something had leeched out all of the warmth in her skin.

A knapsack fell off her shoulder and onto the ground, filled with an assortment of items.

One of the items that tumbled out was a picture of a smiling family, it's edges torn slightly, of being used over what appeared to be years. It rested on the gravel, and it twitched every time the wind happened to blow.

Another was a silver locket with etches of flowers in it in a light scarlet. The girl gazed down upon sadly, as if she was reliving something.

The girl's gaze tore away from the locket, just realizing that the sun, which appeared to be a great big golden ball in the sky, was rising.

Beams of sunlight tumbled over the green trees and houses of Konoha.

The girl rose from her slumped position and stretched. The light hurt her eyes, so she shadowed her face with her free hand.

She was clad in dark clothes, a gray - nearly black - jacket with a single button on a section of the jacket that came right under the collar, black shorts adorned with multiple pockets and a light gray belt that hung sideways across her waist, and a simple, white shirt with a clan symbol.

Her eyes darted around her, recognizing every building, every tree. Her hand fell away in awe from her face - much faster than it had gotten there - allowing the warmness of the sun to hit her face.

A face that had markings on it. Only two, though, two red, upside down, long triangles on her cheeks, one on each.

The wind blew in small puffs, pushing the feather-like clouds along in the sky, and the girl's silky hair moved with them.

Her hair was the strangest thing of all. Her hair glowed bright, fiery red, streaked with shades of orange and yellow, looking nearly like a real flame itself.

She smiled in ecstasy with her eyes closed when the wind blew, making her facial markings stretch in odd angles.

She excitedly looked around in different directions, as if trying to take it in all at once, picking up her knapsack and stuffing the contents back inside, stepping a few small steps further.

Then, a tear.

A tear of joy, the same crystal color her eyes were rolled a path down her right cheek. Her mouth finally opened, but no words came out, and it closed again.

A whisper, "I'm..here..I-I'm home!", her voice growing louder and more excited with each word.

She twirled around in circles, arms outstretched, eyes closed, mouth forever in a smile.

Her laughter rang out, echoing among the city.

**-- II --**

A few hours later, or rather, a few sleep filled hours later, the same bright-haired girl wandered down an unoccupied street, holding a sheet of paper, and mumbling to herself.

"The Academy..Hmph."

She looked away only when she reached a door, a red door, with Konoha's symbol above the door.

Looking up from her strip of paper, she knocked hesitantly.

She heard a faint, "Come in," and turned the knob, clicking as she pushed the door open slowly.

"Um," the girl spoke, in a much more timid voice than what she had used only a few hours earlier.

"Hokage-sama?" She peered in through a crack she'd opened in the door.

An older man, who was sitting at a desk, shuffling papers, barely turned his head to look at her. He looked about 60 or so, and was wearing a hat.

A big hat.

A big, red hat.

Liver spots speckled his face, making him look older than he probably was. Finally he spoke.

"Yes?" he paused, looking at her forehead. "I see you're without a forehead protector...and there was only one student who didn't graduate.." he commented, folding his hands under his chin, allowing his head to rest on them. "I'm assuming you're here to register?" He asked quickly, taking her off-guard.

"E-erm, yes, sir.." the girl mumbled at first, then realizing she was being rude, spoke up.

"Yes, I'm here to register, sir.."

"Hmm," the old man spoke, "You're barely on time. They are supposed to be meeting their senseis tomorrow..and orientation _has_ already taken place.." he informed her, rubbing his chin, in thought.

The Hokage directed his glance to the young girl, who looked unsure if she was supposed to be disappointed or joyous.

He sighed, letting his hand fall away from his face.

"But, I suppose, since the teams haven't met their sensei yet, you can join.."

The girl's face lit up immediately.

She was just about to start cheering, when the Hokage asked, "What's your name, child?"

"Suki.." she mumbled.

"Suki what?" the Third asked, raising his eyebrows.

"..Hitotsu.." She stared down at her feet with an ashamed look on her face.

The elder looked surprised.

"Suki Hitotsu..?You mean the one who--"

"Yessir, that is me.." Suki directed her gaze downward again, staring at her shoes.

The Hokage attempted to hide his astonishment, afraid it would bring back painful memories to the girl.

"Anyway," he continued, "I suppose you can join a team, but can you show me reason to let you?"

Suki's smirked. "You got it." She put her hands on her hips, waiting for the Hokage's request.

"Make at least three clones of yourself."

And no more words had to be spoken.

The Hokage watched intently, as Suki focused her chakra, and in a poof of smoke, three other smirking Suki popped up.

Then, in another poof a smoke, they were gone.

"Very good, and congratulations.." he said, cracking a small smile.

"You will be joining.." he paused, thinking.

"Team..hm..seven."

She smiled, approaching the Hokage's desk.

"Oh, thank you, Hokage-sama!" she grinned, as he handed her a piece of paper with her teammates' names and the room number she was supposed to meet them in, along with her forehead protector, which she fastened to her head proudly.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama, I won't disappoint!"

And she ran out the door, thinking to herself as she got out onto the street, _' Maybe life here won't be as bad as last time.._ '


End file.
